The Ever Patient Love
by night writer
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura loses someone very close to her. Li Syaoran promises to protect her and help her recover. S+S and small T+E bits. *FINISHED* --- Sequel is a maybe...
1.

A/N: I know this is a lot to ask, but please read it all before you judge my story. I hope you like it. It's pretty sad in the beginning, but I think you'll like my ending when it's done.

_night writer_

-------------------------------------------------

The Ever Patient Love 

Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the night, stood a solitary figure. A gentle breeze blew the woman's long hair back away from the immobile face, which was a sharp contrast to the emerald green eyes that held signs of sadness. Though the rest of the figure showed otherwise, the face held wisdom and desolation that should not come to one so young. The narrow face held high cheekbones, a nose with a gentle curve, a sensitive mouth, and stubborn chin. Along with those attributes, the woman, even with the melancholy surrounding her, gave out an aura filled with a sense of comfort, calmness, and a gentle touch of a mother or friend.

The breeze blew the fragile cherry blossoms around and they seemed to surround the figure, trying to offer whatever comfort they could. The cherry blossoms never seemed to touch the slender figure, though, but seemed held a sense of awe at the beauty before them. 

Crystalline teardrops fell quietly from those emerald eyes, flowing gently down its silent passage on the pale face, to drip without a sound to the ground. The ground sucked the tears and the grass where the teardrops hit seemed to droop a little in sadness, feeling the grief radiating from the silent form.

The sadness, the loss, the anguish seemed to come together in a faint sob that finally tore from the grief-stricken silhouette. Sob after sob, tear after tear let loose from the body in a sudden wave. The deep sorrow radiating in huge waves from the figure seemed to resonate to the far reaches of the world. The wind picked up a little as if mimicking the girl's sudden outburst. 

The young lady fell to her knees and in a voice that would have sounded like the high tinkering of a bell any other time, repeated over and over again the foregoing question of, "why?"

In the shadows of the night, another stood, watching the girl cry over the stone that lay there. He stood looking, with equal sadness, at the slumped over figure. Wanting filled the young man, the deep longing of someone who wants only to comfort his loved one. The longing of unanswered love, of one whom never stated the love of another, one who is filled with deep regrets. 

He moved forward silently toward the drooping figure of his best friend and the woman he wordlessly loved.

Crying over the stone, the young woman suddenly felt herself swallowed up in a comforting hug. Her sobs stopped for a moment in surprise and apprehension, but was renewed when she heard the murmurings of comfort from her best friend. She moved deeper into the embrace in response to his show of love for his friend.

Her tears and sobs came slowly to a stop and she heard her friend whisper, "Are you alright?" She heard his concern for her.

She raised her head and whispered, "No."

He nodded and raised his hand to wipe away a few tears, "I'm going to take you home, and you need to rest. Okay?"

In response, she merely rested her head on top of his shoulder and let out another sob.

He lifted the petite figure up into his arms and carried her like a baby. His amber eyes looked down at the slumped over figure and then flashed over to the stone she had been crying over.

_'I will keep my promise, Kinomoto-san. I will keep her safe."_. 


	2. 

The Ever Patient Love - 2

Kinomoto Sakura is the Mistress of the Sakura Cards, most powerful sorceress in the world, but she's also human. When Sakura lost her father, she lost part of her as well. The healing process always takes a long time, especially for someone like Sakura. She must slowly let go of the wall she has built around her heart, and learn that the pain is worth the love. Hopefully, someone may teach her that. So goes the story of Kinomoto Sakura…

Li Syaoran is a warrior of the Li Clan from Hong Kong, a powerful sorcerer, and friends with the Mistress of the Sakura Cards, yet he's also human. That's why he couldn't help, but fall in love with Kinomoto Sakura, whose heart used to be ever so big. He made a promise to Sakura's father, who was on his deathbed, he promised to protect and care for Sakura. He also promised to tell her his true feelings when the time was right. All knows, that Li Syaoran never breaks his promises. So goes the story of Li Syaoran…

Kinomoto Sakura's feet felt like lead, she had to drag them along. She was heading to school because her brother wouldn't let her stay home for another day. He said that she had stayed home for a week already and that was enough. So here she was with her backpack hanging off one shoulder and jacket wrapped around her waist. Her hair wasn't tied up for once and her shirt was wrinkly. She looked like she had just woken up after a long nap, which was close to the truth. 

The sun was bright, birds were singing happily, and cherry blossoms floated all around. It was too perky for her tastes. _It's like Father's death didn't happen, like it didn't mean a thing. _

Giving a sigh, she turned into the gates of her high school. Sakura felt the eyes of the teachers and students on her. Some gazes were full of pity, others sympathy, and few with empathy. She hated the pity, she hated the way people stared at her, and she hated the way she just seemed to hate everything. _Why can't they stop staring!_ She wanted to glare at them, but she was just too tired to do so.

The eyes of her fellow students followed her and haunted her as she entered her first period class. Heading to her seat, she sat down in it. _Mother is gone, father is gone, and who's next? Touya? Tomoyo? Syaor-_ she jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder. 

Looking up, amber met emerald. They stayed like that for a moment, and then emerald eyes dropped.

"Morning, Sakura-chan," whispered the tall, brown-haired boy with amber eyes. "I'm glad to see you in school."

Sakura stayed still and stared down at her desk for a moment, then hesitantly replied, "Morning to you, too, Li-kun." 

Since her eyes weren't watching his face, she didn't notice the slight drop in expression when she said his name.Clearing his throat, Syaoran asked, "Do you need help to catch up with what you missed? In school, I mean…"

Sakura just shook her head in reply. 

Syaoran's shoulders dropped and he stared at her for a long moment. Whispering softly, he said to her, "Stay strong, Sakura." And with that, he sat down in his seat behind her.

Sakura's head processed his words over and over again, _Stay strong, Sakura...Stay strong, Sakura…Stay strong, Sakura._

Li Syaoran watched the slumped figure in front of him carefully. His eyes were saddened by the drastic change that seemed to happen to Kinomoto Sakura. _What did she do to deserve all this pain? Didn't she go through enough without adding the death of her father to the list? She doesn't deserve THIS! Why must the Fates be so cruel!_ He thought angrily. 

Everyone was talking about the difference that seemed to surround Sakura. It was all around school and the gossip seemed to become worse and worse. The tales went from the truth, which was her father dying, to false tales, which included her getting dumped by twenty guys in one night. _It just wasn't fair!_

Sakura's skin was pale and her hair was limp. She didn't smile and she was missing her usual glow. Her emerald eyes that used to be bright and full of light were now dull and full of pain and sorrow. She didn't walk, but seemed to limp around the school. Sakura's friends were worried about her and so were her teachers. She was well liked in school by everyone, but that didn't seem to stop the gossip. The jealous girls were especially brutal with their tall tales. 

Hearing a sigh, he looked up to the person to the right of Sakura. There sat Daijouji Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend and cousin. They were always close and he knew that she was taking the loss of Kinomoto-san almost as hard as Sakura. Hiragizawa Eriol was there for her, though, and she was handling the pain well.

The mysterious Clow Reed incarnation was the tall, dark, and handsome type. His blue eyes seemed to hold all the wisdom of the world and he held an air of sophistication around him. 

Tomoyo herself was a beauty with her long silky black hair and violet eyes. Her voice was musical and she sang like an angel. She was intelligent beyond belief like her counterpart, Eriol. Together they formed a formidable team that always strived to make a couple of Sakura and Syaoran.

Worry was now written deeply into the eyes of Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran for Sakura. They all knew how close Sakura has been with her father and how deeply this must have gone to heart for her. Loosing her mother was a faraway memory, but her father just added to the grief and pain that was connected to it. They would have to watch Sakura carefully and treat her with great care to help her get over her father's death. It would not be easy, they all knew, but for Sakura's sake they would do it. 


	3. 

The Ever Patient Love - 3

A/N: This chapter is particularly dedicated to Fabi-chan, who gave me the idea that led to…well, read her review and this chapter and you'll find out! This whole fic is also dedicated to all my reviewers…I hope to get the next and maybe last chapter by the end of next week. So check it out! 

Sakura walked home from school with tears in her eyes. She heard the gossip in school about the reason she was acting like this. People were still staring at her, too. In all, going to school just gave her a huge migraine that wouldn't go away. 

Sighing, she walked up the driveway and opened her front door. Inside, she headed up to her room as silent as a ghost. Touya, she knew, would be sleeping before he had to go to work. He was always working, now, trying to pay all the bills. She knew that he worried about her, but just had no time to do anything but worry. 

Upon entering the room, she threw her backpack onto the floor and jumped onto her bed. Sakura's eyes were getting heavy, so she closed them, needing all the sleep she can get.

_She was talking and laughing with her father. Her father was driving and she was fiddling around with the radio. They always went somewhere together once a month, it was a way to always be close. They never got tired of the age-old tradition. _

_As she turned to a station playing a sad tune, she heard her father yell. Looking up, she saw another car heading straight towards them, obviously out of control. Her father turned the steering wheel fast and then…_

_CRASH!_

_Sakura could hear the scraping of metal against metal. She saw the sparks as the two cars met. She could smell the gasoline as it leaked out of the car. And then came the darkness…_

_When she woke up, she heard people yelling. "Are you alright in there?"_

_Groggily, she looked around and gasped. The car was upside down and the front part was partly smashed in. It wasn't that, though, that surprised her. It was her father. His hair was matted with dark red blood. The front steering wheel was smashed into his chest and she saw his door was smashed in, too._

_Again, the yell came, "Hello! Are you alright in there?"_

_Sakura just stared in horror at her dad and screamed…_

Bolting upward and breathing heavily, Sakura woke up from her dream. She had just replayed the car crash and her father's death. It was horrible. Why did he have to die! Sobbing, she headed to her bathroom to take a shower. Taking a shower helped a bit to shake off a dream like that.

Daijouji Tomoyo heard the doorbell resonate throughout her house. It was just getting dark and she wondered whom it was. All of the help had the day off and her mother was still at work, so she had to answer the door herself. Walking down the hallway, she saw the front door and heard the doorbell ring again. 

Opening the door, she was surprised at what she saw. There stood Hiragizawa Eriol, tired and disheveled. She was shocked at his appearance for he was always in control, but now, he had tears crawling down his face. 

"Tomoyo," he croaked and stumbled into her arms.

She held him there as he cried and cried. Finally, he managed to compose himself a bit and pulled away. "What's the matter, Eriol?" she asked gently.

"I saw…I saw…" he took a huge breath and said slowly, "I saw my other half's death…I saw how he died, I felt his pain. I heard him making Syaoran promise to protect Sakura…and to tell her his feelings soon."

Tomoyo was silent, but tears were making their way down her face. She felt the grief and sadness of her second father's death. He had always been kind to her and loved her as a daughter. She loved him as if he was her real father. 

Eriol saw Tomoyo's tears coming down and moved into hug her. He wanted to comfort her like she just did to him. It had been horrible, the sudden memory of what had happened to Kinomoto-san. It was just…fate, though. Fate. It never was fair, taking all the good people and ignoring the bad. 

Eriol felt regret and telling Tomoyo about his memory. For he had made her cry and that was the last thing he had wanted to do. Holding her tight, he spoke softly, "I'm sorry for coming here. I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have told you, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm so sorry."

Tomoyo drew back and looked at him with fierce violet eyes, "Silly boy, I don't want you to hide yourself from me. I want you to tell me what happens to you. I want you to tell me things. I most certainly do not want you to hide behind some kind of wall just because you made me cry. I need you, Eriol."

Eriol drew her close, "I need you, too, Tomoyo." And still staring into her eyes, he slowly leaned his head down. 

Tomoyo saw his face coming towards her and froze. He wasn't going to…I mean she couldn't…could she?

Then his lips met hers, moving slightly against her lips. She felt him pull her closer to his body. She felt his body as it was tightly pulled up against hers; his body was firm and lanky. Meanwhile, his lips moved against hers, letting out passion and love that he had been holding back. Recovering from her shock, Tomoyo kissed him back. 

His lips were warm and she heard him groan in response to her heated attack. Her arms were around his neck and his around her waist. It was perfect.

Eriol felt her supple body move against his slightly and his heart thumped faster. Her lips were warm and tasted like forbidden strawberries. She moved her lips against his with passion and love that rivaled his own. He never thought that kissing someone could feel so…perfect. This definitely was heaven.

He knew that he had to draw back, though, because they were human and needed air. Pulling back, he drew in ragged breaths and placed his forehead against hers. 

Tomoyo's eyes were the deepest violet shade and they twinkled in the soft glow of the moonlight. Her profile showed the signs of a beautiful, graceful woman. Her face held the softness and gentleness of a kind, warm-hearted person. Yet, there was an intelligent and evil mind behind that he knew. Oh, how he knew.

Right now, though, he was totally concentrated on getting three words out. And in a deep, hoarse voice filled with overwhelming love, he spoke, "I-I love you."

Tomoyo drew in a deep breath at his heart-filled words. _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ seemed to resonate throughout her head. And softly in her musical voice, she replied honestly, "I love you, too." 

And the two lovers shared another love-filled kiss under the stars. The light of the house glared through the doorway and poured out onto the steps leading up to the door. In the doorway, they stood, with the light shining against them. The two lovers held onto each other, each the other's lifeline, each the other's soulmate and one true love.

** **


	4. 

A/N: Sorry about the delay in getting up this chapter. Every time I was on, Fanfiction.net was off and I haven't been able to get on much. Well, enjoy the chapter and I hope to be getting the next chapter up soon! Please tell others to read the story and review!

            The days seemed longer now and everything seemed to taunt her. It was the weekend, at least, so she didn't have to deal with the stares of other people. It was horrible. She couldn't seem to concentrate in school and was barely keeping up her grades. Her friends always had that worried look in their eyes and the rest of the student body just went on with their staring and gossip. It was horrible.

            Sakura watched the rain through her window. The dullness and the sounds of the rain were comforting now, as it has always been in the past. Suddenly, she saw a figure dart through her front gate and run up the steps to her doorway. A minute past and then she heard the doorbell sound throughout the house. 

            She walked into the hallway to the front door. She wondered who would come to her house in such awful weather. Opening the door, she saw the last person she would expect on her doorstep.          

            Standing there, totally soaked through the bone, was Syaoran. His brown hair was plastered down, his clothes stuck to his well-muscled body, and his amber eyes seemed to stand out even more, somehow. For the first time in weeks, Sakura felt her heart pound and thought a happy thought. _He looks hot…wait a moment, what!_

            Quickly pushing the thoughts and feelings going through her head, she spoke to Syaoran, "What are you doing here, Sy- Li-kun?"

            He smiled sheepishly, "I was out for a jog and got caught up in the rain. Your house was the closest place to get out of the rain and…" He trailed off, while looking down and blushing in embarrassment.

            Sakura thought for a moment and then sighed, "Come on in…you can borrow some old clothes of Touya's and change in the bathroom." Without another word, she walked up the stairs and out of sight for a moment. After several long minutes, she returned with some clothes and a towel. Handing them to Syaoran, she gave him directions to the nearest bathroom and said she would be in the kitchen if he needed anything.

            Ten minutes later found them sipping hot chocolate, while silently listening to the storm raging outside. Syaoran spoke first, "Um, so…not to be rude or anything, but where's Touya?" His voice held a tone of apprehension at the thought of Sakura's protective older brother, whom he had numerous staring contests with.

            Sakura actually chuckled at his tone of voice before replying, "He's staying at Yukito's house because of the weather. He won't be home until after work tomorrow."

            Syaoran let out a sigh in relief and took a sip of his hot chocolate. Finally, he said brought up the one subject he knew he really shouldn't mention, "I want to tell you something, Sakura-chan. Something you probably don't want to hear…"

            Sakura tensed up at those words and hoped beyond hopes that he wasn't going to bring up…him.

            "I want to tell you what your father said to me…the night he asked to speak to me…" Syaoran looked at her with surprisingly compassionate amber eyes.

            "No! I don't want to hear it," Sakura spoke venomously, her voice was low and dangerous. 

            As she moved to get out of the room, Syaoran stepped in front of her, grabbing her wrists. "You're going to hear this, Sakura, one way or another. You need to know…and I think that you want to know, deep down at least."

            Sakura looked daringly into his eyes, her emerald ones gleaming darkly, "And how do you know what I want!"

            Syaoran leaned forward and looked deeply into her eyes, "'Cause I can see into your soul, Sakura. I can hear it crying out…to me, I can hear it wanting…wanting what you won't let it have…the truth. I know you blame yourself, I know that you won't let anyone near your heart. That's right, Sakura, I know that your scared of love! And so, don't you dare tell me I don't know what you want, don't know how much pain your in…because I feel everything you feel…I feel your pain, your loneliness, your sorrow, and I feel the longing…the longing for someone to love you and understand you."

            Sakura's eyes flooded with tears and she shook her head in denial, "No, no, no, no…I don't need you! I don't want you! Get out of my house! Just get out!"

            Syaoran released her wrists and cupped his hands around her face. Ignoring her pounding against his chests and her yelling, he spoke, "I want to be that person, Sakura! I want to be the one who shows you the truth and what you deserve…you deserve to love and to be loved. Let me be that person, Sakura!"

            Syaoran didn't know how it got this far. All he wanted to do was tell her about what her father said to him that they when he…passed away. Now, he was practically telling her his feelings, but he knew that was what she needed. Sakura needed to be loved and told that she was loved and could love.

            Seeing Sakura frozen in shock at his words, he dropped his hands and lowered his voice. "I didn't mean to tell you all that, but…you needed to hear it. I-I-I love you, Kinomoto Sakura, but I cannot love someone who won't let herself love me back." Turning around, he walked out of the room and down the hallway to the front door. 

            Suddenly he heard a soft whisper and then soft footsteps. Turning around, he looked and saw Sakura looking at him. His heart nearly broke at the lost girl look she had on and then soared at her next few words, "Teach me to love, Syaoran."****


	5. 

A/N: I'm very sorry for not getting this last chapter out sooner, but I had trouble writing it. I just wasn't sure how I wanted to do it. Anyway, I did it this way, so I could write a sequel if I felt like it. It's possible…

Thank you very much for all of your reviews and I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I pretty much tried the best I could, but I hope my best was good enough.

Hope you enjoy,

_night writer_

------------------------------------------------------

**The Ever Patient Love**

Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------------

            Syaoran looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms and let out a content sigh. She was so beautiful in the moonlight that shined through the open window. Her auburn hair was sparkled in the moonlight and her skin seemed to have a soft glow to it. He could imagine her emerald eyes shimmering in the moonlight letting out an ethereal glow.

            She had seemed so lost earlier that night with her eyes red from crying and her mouth trembling. So far from the happy and loving girl he remembered just a month earlier when her father still lived. She had lost the special spark in her that was what made her stand out from the other teens their age. The special spark that made her seem so…alive.

            She had reached out to him that night and asked him to teach her to love. He held her in his arms like he longed to do for years and then she cried so heartbreakingly. He never wanted to let her go and…he hadn't. 

            When she had finished crying, he had listened to her talk about the way she had felt in the past weeks. The accident, her father's memory, her brother's constant absence, the stares, the rumors…all of it was let out in the mist of sobs and tear-jerking whispers. She told him of her fear to care and to love again for the pain it would cause her if she lost it. She told him about the way she felt with losing her mother and then her father and the way she felt she had lost her brother also. 

            Then when he felt she had let it all out, he had told her she could count on him for anything and everything within his power. He would be there for her always and would help her love again. All he needed was her trust and, soon he hoped, her love. 

            He had helped her to her room and tucked her into her bed. As he was about to leave, though, she had called out to him. She told him she didn't want to be alone and she wanted him to stay and keep her safe. He had hesitated and then she told him about the nightmares, which had plagued her sleep every night since the accident. The nightmares of seeing her father's chest dripping with blood and the steering wheel jammed into him. The way she had felt so helpless, even with all her powers, to save her father. How she felt she could have done something if she had moved fast enough. That made the decision for him.

            So here he was now, a beautiful cherry blossom tucked in his arms to protect from the darkness. He thought back to the night of the accident, when he had talked to Kinomoto-san and made him that promise…

**FLASHBACK**

            Syaoran walked down the hallway of the hospital towards the room, where Sakura's father lay in waiting. He passed by doctors and nurses, by patients in wheelchairs, by small kids with their mothers, and by carts filled with the instruments that were needed to help keep people alive. He walked by them all without thought or acknowledgement, only processing the room numbers as he passed by them.

            223

            224

            225

            226

            227…

            There it was…room 228…the room in which Kinomoto-san lay in wait for him. Where Sakura's father waited for death to come to him. He opened the door slowly, and passed within the doorway, taking in the room. There was a window with blinds that were blocking out the streetlights, a machine that beeped in a slow rhythm, fake flowers on a dresser, a door on the right to what was probably a bathroom, a bed with sterile white sheets and pillows, and in the bed lay the reason for Syaoran's visit.

            Kinomoto-san had machines and wires all around him. The man's eyes were closed and lines of age showed on his usually cheerful face. He had a hospital gown on, but it didn't cover the bandages all over his body or the cuts on his face. He looked worse for the wear that was for certain. 

            Syaoran closed the door gently behind him, shutting the room in darkness except for the lamplight next to the bed. When he turned around again, Sakura's father was watching him silently with the gentle eyes of a father.

            "L-Li-kun?" His voice was soft and gentle still, but sounded faint and tired.

            "Hai." Syaoran walked to the bedside and sat in the chair next to it.

            "I-I am glad y-you have come."

            Syaoran remained silent, but looked at the older man with grave amber eyes. 

            Kinomoto-san reached out a hand and said, "Come closer, Syaoran."

            Syaoran's face showed his surprise, whether at being called by his first name or the request was uncertain at the moment. Either way, he obeyed the request and came closer, holding the man's hand gently.

            "I need a promise of you, Syaoran. Once made, I know I can rest peacefully and join my wife. Will you hear my request, Syaoran?" The older man's eyes were calm as he asked this question.

            "Yes," Syaoran replied in his soft tone of voice.

            Kinomoto-san nodded slowly and closed his eyes. "I ask you to watch over Sakura and protect her as best as you can. I ask you to keep her safe from harm. Can you do this?"

            "I promise, Kinomoto-san."

            "I ask of one more thing before you leave," his eyes opened and met Syaoran's eyes steadily. "You must tell my daughter of your feelings when you feel the time is right. Promise me, Syaoran. Promise me you will tell my daughter of your love for her."

            Amber eyes widened at the request and then closed for a moment. The young man was silent for a moment before speaking softly, "I promise to keep your daughter safe from all harm. I promise to put her life before my own. And I promise to tell her of my feelings, Kinomoto-san, but only if I'm sure she is ready."

            The older man smiled gently, "Then I may rest in peace knowing she is in capable hands. Send my daughter in here, my son."

            Syaoran nodded slowly, struck by the man he respected enormously calling him 'son'. He got up and walked to the door. 

            Before he left, though, he was stopped by Kinomoto-san's voice. "She cares for you deeply, my son. After I go, she will need time and you will have to be there for her. Stay by her side and aid her in the ways you can. She will give you her love in the end. May the angels watch over you, my son."

            Syaoran gave him a rare smile and replied, "I will keep your daughter safe from harm and stand by her side always…father."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Syaoran was shook out of his thoughts by the moving of the woman in his arms. He looked down only to get lost in the emerald eyes he dreamed of in his sleep. He felt his hand moving slowly upwards from her hips to her face, and then he was tracing her jaw line. He watched her eyes close as she shivered at his touch. Then her eyes opened and once again, he was lost in Kinomoto Sakura's eyes.

*****

            Sakura opened her eyes to see them met with amber ones. Li Syaoran was looking down at her with warmth in his eyes that made her…made her feel something she was scared of. It was a tingly that traversed her whole body. A feeling that jumped seemed strongest at his touch or when he watched her with his eyes. Those amber eyes that seemed to shine only for…her.

            She felt herself getting lost in his eyes and then he touched her. His finger was feather light on her face and made her eyes close at the pleasure his touch gave her. Her body shivered as the tingles flared up once more.

            And her eyes opened once more…to be met with amber ones that glowed in the moonlight.

*****

            Kinomoto Touya watched from the open bedroom door as his sister stared into the eyes of the one person, who could love her the only way she deserved to be loved. He watched silently as their faces drew closer and their eyes closed. He watched as they silently promised their hearts to each other in a kiss that radiated love. He watched as the two shared a kiss that would begin a relationship that was fated to be. 

He turned as he saw a glow in the corner of the room. There, two people stood smiling upon the two lovers. One spoke in a mellifluous voice that sounded like that of a silver bell, "Take care of her Syaoran, and be there with your love. Be patient for she will return your love slowly, but surely."

The other merely said, "Keep your promise, my son. Take care, my daughter."

The two turned to Touya and smiled. "Watch over them, Touya. Protect them from those that mean to do them harm and guard their love. And do remind your sister you love her," his mother spoke in a gentle tone of voice. His father just nodded in agreement and gave him a smile.

Touya looked at the two lying together in the bed and back to his parents before nodding. _With Syaoran's ever patient love and Sakura's trust in him to guide her. They will make it without my help, but I will guard them from others if need be._

"I'm trusting you with my sister's heart, Li, don't mess up."

With one last look at the now sleeping couple, he shut the bedroom door silently behind him. If Touya had looked behind him one last time before he had left, he would have saw Syaoran's amber eyes opening and then closing with a smile on his face. 


End file.
